1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bibs for infants and children and more particularly, to a multi-purpose bib which is shaped from a flexible cloth material such as terrycloth and is characterized by a generally triangular scarf or bandanna-shaped configuration, with an optional applique of desired shape and size provided at the bottom apex of the bib. In a preferred embodiment, the oppositely-disposed side apexes each contain a connecting element of a loop-pile fastener for fastening the bib around an infant's neck. The bib is designed not only to protect the baby's clothing while eating and playing, but also to catch and absorb saliva from the baby's mouth by inward adjustment of the top margin of the bib against the baby's neck and to collect spilled food particles by folding the bottom apex of the triangular-shaped bib upwardly while the child is eating. The bib is designed for conventional laundering and various decorative design material and indicia can be placed on appliques of selected size and shape, which may be applied by heat, sewn, or stitched to the downwardly-extending frontal portion of the bib above the bottom apex. The multi-purpose bib is typically constructed from a square terrycloth washcloth of selected size, which is folded diagonally from corner-to-corner to define a triangular-shaped, absorbent, double-layer, protective bib element. The bib may be fitted to the neck of an infant or child using conventional closures such as snaps, buttons or ties, instead of using the loop-pile fastener, as desired. The optional applique serves both as a decorative element and to help stiffen the lower portion or downwardly-extending bottom apex of the bib and facilitates folding of the bottom apex upwardly in a trough-shaped configuration across or immediately above the applique, to catch spilled food particles while the baby is eating.
One of the problems which is widely recognized in feeding infants, babies and small children and teaching them to eat independently of feeding by others, is that of dropping, spilling and scattering food. Another problem, particularly in the case of smaller infants, is that of salivating or "drooling", which results in the wetting and staining of clothing, particularly around the neck portion of the clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of neckwear have been devised in order to prevent or at least minimize the problem of staining infant and baby clothing due to salivating and spilling food, many of which take the form of bibs which are tied, snapped or buttoned behind the baby's neck, in order to protect the front portion of the clothing. Some of these bibs are shaped from plastic materials with a permanent upward-turned lip provided at the bottom for catching the food particles when the infant or child is eating. These plastic bibs are normally relatively inflexible, are easily split or torn and must be washed with a sponge or a washcloth after each meal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,116, dated Dec. 31, 1974, to Donald W. Meeker, details a "Method of Making Towel Bibs", which method entails fabricaion of bibs from rectangular sheets of absorbent material. The bibs are characterized by a rectangular opening in the top edge thereof, which opening admits and encompasses the base of the neck of the wearer and provides open access to the neck. The opening is bordered on three sides by a protective flap of uniform width extending from the main body of the towel bib and folded to the back side thereof. The flap, when tucked between the clothing and skin of the wearer, serves to hold the towel bib in place and provides a shield for the neckline and underside of the clothing of the wearer, while the main body of the towel bib provides a shield for the clothing of the wearer during the performance of shaving, cleansing or other grooming operations on the face and neck of the wearer. An "Ornamental Bib" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,225, dated April 28, 1987, to Beatrice Kahn. The bib is constructed of a flexible fabric having a highly light-reflective coating or layer laminated on the outside surface thereof. Ambient light striking the reflective coating is directed upwardly upon the face and hair of the wearer to enhance the wearer's appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,650, dated Jan. 19, 1988, to Mary E. Milloy, details a "Pacifier Bib" which is shaped from a flat panel of fabric having a wishbone configuration. The bib includes a U-shaped collar adapted for attachment of the distal ends thereof after encirclement around the neck of a child. An integral flap extends downwardly from the collar and is adapted to have its distal end folded over into a closed loop for attaching the handle of a pacifier to the bib.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose bib which is constructed of a flexible fabric material and is fitted with fasteners, in order to secure the bib to the neck of an infant or child, which bib is further characterized by a downwardly-extending frontal portion that may be provided with an applique for stiffening the frontal portion and facilitating easier folding of the frontal portion upwardly to trap and collect food particles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-purpose, moisture-absorbent bib having a generally triangular configuration, which bib includes a downwardly-extending, flexible, tapered frontal portion adapted for upward-turning disposition when an infant or small child is fed, in order to catch spilled food particles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a generally triangular-shaped, flexible fabric bib for babies, which bib includes a loop-pile fastener for securing opposite side apexes of the triangular bib around the neck of the baby, such that the third apex projects downwardly and further including an applique of selected size and shape attached to the bib above the bottom apex, to facilitate folding the bottom apex of the bib outwardly and substantially upwardly, across or above the applique, to shape a trough in the bib for collection of spilled food particles.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a bib which is shaped in the configuration of an isosceles triangle from two layers of terrycloth or an equivalent flexible, moisture-absorbent fabric of selected thickness, which bib includes connecting elements attached to the opposite side apexes of the bib for joining the side apexes and securing the bib around a child's neck, such that the bottom apex projects downwardly and further including an optional, decorative, quilted applique which may be stitched or otherwise secured to the bib above the bottom apex, to facilitate a more efficient upward-turning of the bottom apex and securing the bottom apex in this upward-turned configuration, for capturing spilled food.